The Rage Beat
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: TERMINADO! Es un nuevo slash (estoy traumada ¿y que?) es un HarryDraco, disfrutenlo y dejen reviews. n.n
1. ¿Cómo olvidar?

Título: The Range Beat  
  
Introducción.  
  
Capítulo 1. ¿Cómo olvidar?  
  
¿Cómo olvidar Hogwarts?  
  
Hogwarts... ese lugar fue, o más bien, sigue siendo símbolo de mis mayores triunfos, alegrías y tristezas.  
  
Fueron siete los años que le dediqué, siete fugaces años en los cuales conocí una gran variedad de hechizos, de amigos, enemigos y a mi primer (y último) amor...  
  
¿Cómo olvidar?  
  
No soy muy afecto a las cursilerías, pero me es inevitable no recordarte con nostalgia, con rabia y (eso sí) con amor.  
  
Por que aunque no lo creas (ni tú ni muchos) contigo conocí el amor...  
  
El amor puro y profundo....  
  
Es cierto que tuve sexo desmedido con todas y todos los que se me antojaba (por algo me catalogaron como el más guapo y sexy del colegio), pero también es cierto que desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, no volví a tocar a nadie.  
  
Mi reputación se fue por los suelos, todos los de mi casa me rechazaban, igual mi padre, quien me dijo claramente que ya no era parte de esa familia.... Pero no me importó, aunque todo el mundo me hubiese dado la espalda, nada importaba pues toda la tristeza se desvanecía y se convertía en felicidad con solo verte... tocarte... hablarte...  
  
Suena raro ¿No?  
  
El gran Draco Malfoy enamorado del omnipotente salvador del mundo Harry Potter...  
  
Patético ¿No?  
  
Tenía que empezar por algo para que tu idea sobre mi cambiara, así que comencé por hacerme tu amigo... aún recuerdo esa tarde en el bosque prohibido...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador.  
  
¡La li hooooo!  
  
Etto.... ¿Qué decirles...?  
  
¡Cierto!  
  
Bueno, como habrán leído, esta es la introducción-primer-capítulo de un nuevo fic que se me ha ocurrido, aclaro será slash, así que si no les gusta el género ¡Largo de aquí! Jejeje, va a ser sobre Harry y Draco, será corto y cursi (¡Puaj! ¬¬) como de unos.... Cuatro o cinco capítulos cortos (no sé si tan cortos como este que es de una página .) pero bueno, es una de mis tantas enmiendas por matar a todos (CASI todos) en mis pasados fics, en especial por matar a mi adorado Draco en Estudios del Corazón (Que espero sigan leyendo) y aprovecho para disculparme si me tardo mucho en actualizar mis demás fics (incluyendo "El que lo ama" de Zaratustra-chan) pero se acerca mi cumpleaños, el de mi hermana y el día del padre (cumplo el 20, mi hermana el 19 y el día del padre es también el 20 ¬¬) así que no tendré mucho tiempo. Mil disculpas.  
  
Por poco lo olvido, también estoy teniendo graves problemas con mi creatividad, ya que como estoy de vacaciones, me encuentro en estado vegetal y yo necesito estar MUY triste o MUY enojada para poder escribir, es por eso que ahorita no me salen muchas cosas jejeje.  
  
Aprovecho para aclarar que el título de este fic (The Range Beat) es en alusión a una canción de el mejor anime y manga del mundo: Gravitation de Maki Murakami nn y significaría algo así como el alcance del golpe o algo por el estilo, luego de investigarlo bien y si les interesa les digo que significa. u.ú  
  
También, me gustaría que me dejaran Reviews, ya que eso me ayuda mucho a que me vuelva la inspiración. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia, ya saben que con un review me pueden hacer llegar el mensaje, o si prefieren, mandenme un correo a ainoshuishiyahoo.com.mx  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por leer y DEJAR REVIEW!!!!!  
  
---Nota: creo que puse más de mi comentario que de capítulo ¬¬ ¡Gomen! .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Un perfume

La li ho!!!  
  
Solo aclaro que lo que esta entre "" es lo que piensan o cuando quiero dar especial énfasis en algo y lo que esta entre () es lo que yo quiero decir ¿Ok? =3  
  
Capitulo 2. Un perfume...  
  
Suena raro ¿No?  
  
El gran Draco Malfoy enamorado del omnipotente salvador del mundo Harry Potter...  
  
Patético ¿No?  
  
Tenia que empezar por algo para que tu idea sobre mi cambiara, así que comencé por hacerme tu amigo... aun recuerdo esa tarde en el bosque prohibido...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres hablar, Malfoy?  
  
Harry Potter y su nemesis, Draco Malfoy, se encontraban dentro del bosque prohibido, el primero miraba un poco asustado al segundo, quien estaba sentado en un tocón con la vista perdida.  
  
¿Que por que se encontraban ellos dos solos en medio del bosque?  
  
Eso era lo que asustaba a Harry.  
  
Flash back------  
  
El Gran Comedor se encontraba abarrotado de alumnos que cenaban bulliciosamente, solo uno no comía, en lugar de eso, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su "peor enemigo", quien se encargaba de platicar con sus inseparables amigos: la sangre sucia y la comadreja (¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a MI Ron? ¬¬) quien lo observaba, notó que el ojiverde en cuestión tenía un poco de chocolate en la comisura de su labio, producto del pay de queso con chocolate liquido que se estaba comiendo (¿Se nota que tengo mucha hambre? ¬), no es que a Draco Malfoy le gustaran mucho esos postres, pero verlo tan cerca de unos carnosos labios rojos y más de ESOS labios rojos, le hacía n enloquecer por probarlo...  
  
Pero no podía distraerse, ya que ese día aprovecharía para comenzar con su plan maestro con el que lograría arreglar las cosas con su amado, ya saben lo que dicen: Amigos antes de algo más (Naaaaa, no sé si alguien aparte de mi lo diga, pero el hambre no me deja pensar ¬¬) y eso es lo que Draco tenia en mente.  
  
En cuanto el objeto de sus deseos se levantó "¡¿Por qué nunca iba solo?!" él también lo hizo y con paso vacilante se le acercó por la espalda. Cuando habló, el "Trío fantastico de Gryffindor" saltó por el susto antes de sacar sus varitas, listos para un duelo improvisado.  
  
-Potter...  
  
-¿Que quieres, Malfoy?  
  
-Quiero... -miles de imágenes pervertidas pasaron por la mente del rubio antes de contestar con voz inocente. (Degenerado ¬¬) -hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Conmigo?  
  
-No, con la comadreja, por eso te hablo a ti...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Sí, contigo.  
  
-¿De que?  
  
-¡Maldición Potter, no es muy grato lo que te voy a decir! ¡No me obligues a hacerlo frente a todo el colegio!  
  
-¿No será que piensas atacarlo? Todos los Malfoy estan podridos hasta las entrañas...  
  
-Muy amable de tu parte comadreja, pero si quisiera atacarlo ya lo habría hecho desde un principio ¿No crees?  
  
-Yo no se como funciona la mente de un mortifago, hurón...  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves....?  
  
-¡YA BASTA, LOS DOS! -Harry gritó energico ocasionando que ambos cerraran sus bocas dirigiendose unas cuantas miradas asesinas. Hermione solo los miraba pensativa.  
  
-¿Vendrás o no, Potter?  
  
-Está bien, iré.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se alejaron mientras escuchaban a Ron gritar cosas como SI ALGO LE PASA TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO o los exasperados intentos de su amiga por callarlo Suficiente, Ron, dejalos en paz.  
  
Fue así que terminaron dentro del bosque prohibido.  
  
Fin del Flash back-------------------  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres hablar, Malfoy?  
  
Volvió a repetir Harry, quien estaba ligeramente molesto ya que estaba perdiendo el poco tiempo que tenía para terminar los deberes de pociones, pero algo lo detenía... aquel rubio andaba extraño (¿Más de lo normal? ¬¬) y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.  
  
Según los rumores que oyó de Lavender, Draco le había dado la espalda a Slytherin y a su padre, pero aun guardaba amistad con Snape y su carácter seguía tan altanero como siempre, sin embargo, ya no molestaba a Harry, ironicamente ahora solo molestaba a los de su casa...  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-¿Que? o.Ó  
  
-Que lo siento, me disculpes, me perdones...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por todo... he sido un imbecil que se la ha pasado molestandote desde primero...  
  
-0.0  
  
-¡No me mires así! ¡En serio lo lamento y no me iré hasta oír que me disculpas!  
  
Un incomodo silencio de apodero de ambos estudiantes. Fue Harry quien lo rompió.  
  
-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? De pronto ignoraste todo lo Slytherin, todo tu pasado y te convertiste en... no sé, en alguien más... Gryffindor...  
  
-Mmmm, buena pregunta... digamos que más que un cambio de bando, fue un cambio de corazón (Esto me lo fusilé de la película de Anastasia de Disney jejeje)  
  
-....Eso significa que...  
  
-Que... 00 "¿Será que he sido tan obvio que ahora Harry ha descubierto lo que siento por él?"  
  
-¡Te hicieron un transplante de corazón!... u.ú ¡Vaya! No sabía que estabas enfermo o algo así... -Draco se cae al puro estilo ánime mientras una cotita sale de su cabeza y Harry levanta el puño con cara de haberlo entendido todo y se sube al tocón en el que instantes atrás estaba sentado Draco mientras la bandera de Gryffindor ondea tras él (quien por cierto esta parado en pose de ataque aun haciendo afirmaciones sobre el estado de Draco)  
  
-¿Transplante de corazón?  
  
-¡Es cierto!, ¡Ahora todo tiene centeno!  
  
-¿Centeno? -(No te esfuerzes Draco, él quiso decir sentido no centeno ¬¬)  
  
-¡Te han transplantado el corazón de algún Gryffindor y por eso tu carácter ha cambiado!  
  
-¡POTTER!  
  
-¿Que? ¬¬ -contestó molesto por haber sido interrumpido.  
  
-¿Eres, pareces o te haces?  
  
-¿....? 0.0  
  
-Eres.... ¬¬  
  
-¿Que soy?  
  
-Un idiota.  
  
-¡¿Por qué dices eso Malfoy?! .  
  
-¡Por que con "Cambio de corazón" es OBVIO que no me refiero literalmente a que me hayan cambiado ese organo...! ¬¬ además, aunque me hubieran puesto el corazón del mismo Godric Gryffindor, ¡Eso no cambiaría mi carácter! X(  
  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que significa lo que dijiste?  
  
-¡Arght! ¡Olvidalo Potter! Solo me causas jaqueca...  
  
Draco se sentó en el suelo mientras arrancaba manojos de hierba y lo lanzaba lejos intentando relajarse.  
  
La verdad es que ese "Lapsus super idioticus" de Harry, le quitó lo tenso a la situación, así pudo disculparse (aunque aun no recibe respuesta) y de paso divertirse un rato con SU Harry.  
  
Ambos jóvenes siguieron en silencio hasta que las flores de luna salieron inundando todo el bosque con su perfume, un aroma embriagante que invitaba al amor (Naaaa, yo me inventé esas flores, o más bien, no tengo ni idea si existen o no. ¬¬). Pero Draco sabía que Harry no era alguien fácil y no quería echarlo todo a perder, por lo que solo se quedó contemplando unas rosas blancas silvestres que se encontraban a un lado del ojiverde.  
  
-Acepto.  
  
-¿.......?  
  
-Tus disculpas, Draco.... Acepto tus disculpas.  
  
-Gracias Potter.  
  
-Llamame Harry. ¿Te puedo llamar Draco?  
  
-Ya lo hiciste nn  
  
-Jejeje, cierto. Disculpa si dije demasiadas tonterías, pero estaba medio distraído y... pues... no pensé mucho lo que decía...  
  
-Pues eso es obvio u.ú  
  
-¡Oye! o  
  
-Ya, ya, no te enojes, vamos a dormir. (Para mi mente cochambrosa eso suena muy comprometedor... .......)  
  
-Tienes razón... por cierto... ¿Dónde duermes? -Harry continuaba hablando mientras caminaban hacia el castillo. -imagino que ha de ser muy peligroso estar en tu sala común ¿No?  
  
-Pues de hecho sí, después del quinto maleficio en mi contra, el profesor Snape se apiadó de mi... ahora duermo en sus aposentos...  
  
-¡¿DUERMES CON SNAPE?!  
  
-Uy, dicho así y más por ti, parece el peor de los pecados...  
  
-Jejeje.  
  
-Pero sí, duermo en su sala, que aunque es pequeña, es muy cómoda.  
  
-Genial.  
  
El silencio se materializó de nuevo entre ambos jóvenes, sin embargo, la mente de cierto rubio no se callaba ni un segundo.  
  
-"¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¬ ¡Que bien huele!, ¿A que será?... Etto... ¿Canela?... ¿Vainilla?... ¿Romero?... ¿Caramelo?... ¿Lavanda?... ¿Tierra mojada?... ¿Gasolina?... ¡Draco! ¡¿En que demonios estas pensando?!.... ese olor es....  
  
-¡¡¡CHOCOLATE!!! -Harry lo miró entre impresionado, asustado y divertido.  
  
-¿Que dijiste? -las mejillas del rubio tomaron un curioso tono rosado mientras que él se fijaba en lo interesantes que se veían sus zapatos. El ojiverde continuó. -Dime, Draco ¿A Que te refieres? ¿Que te traes con el chocolate? ¡Dime...! TT  
  
-No, nada, solo pensaba.... ¿Te gusta el chocolate?  
  
-Siiiiiiiiii ¡Me encanta! =3  
  
-Jajaja, se nota.  
  
-¿........?  
  
-Hasta luego... Harry.  
  
-¡Nos vemos PRONTO Draqui-chan! o  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!  
  
-Pero era muy tarde, Harry ya había desaparecido por uno de los tantos corredores.  
  
Resignado ante su nuevo sobrenombre y rogando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, Draco se fue a dormir, sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
Se sentía bien que aquel al que amaba, ya no lo mirara con ganas de matarlo, ahora lo veía calidamente, igual que a sus amigos más allegados. Suspiró mientras el primer renglón de un poema se le vino a la mente.  
  
"Amor, dijo la rosa, es un perfume..."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
El rinconcito de cerdo volador:  
  
¡La li hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
¿Nani? ¿Que les pareció? Jejeje, disculpen si puse a Harry medio estupido (Harry: ¿Medio?, ¡Duddley parece más inteligente que yo! ToT) Jejje, gomen Harry y también a Draqui-chan lo puse igual (Draco: Grrr... ¿Por qué ESE sobrenombre? Cerdo volador: ¿Que, prefieres Draqui-pooh? 0.0 Draco: No ¬¬) pero ¡Se aguantan! ¡Mwahahahahaha! XD Solo espero que les siga gustando y lo disfruten, ya les dije que los capitulos serían cortos y de hecho, creo que este será de los más largos.  
  
Sobre la frase del poema, no me sé el título, pero si la autora y la pondré al final del fic, ya que la seguiré usando ¿Ok?  
  
Por otro lado, se me ha presentado un GRAN dilema: ¿Que prefieren? Que mate a Harry o que ponga a este muchachito con otro u otra (Ya saben, para hacer sufrir a Draqui-pooh XD) (Draco: TT) ustedes me dicen y también diganme si quieren final triste o feliz... eso sí, si no me dicen nada, me enojaré tanto que los haré sufrir mucho a todos y terminaran agonizando!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK, espero sus respuestas nn e aquí las respuestas a los reviews (Si vuelvo a escribir la palabra respuesta, denme un buen golpe ¬¬)  
  
Siempre no pude contestarlos, en el siguiente cap lo hago. ¬¬  
  
Gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Por cierto, este.... Los personajes, nombres y todas las fregaderas son de Rowling-sama y no se cuantos millonarios más, yo solo los hago gays y los pongo a sufrir un poquito Jajajaja!!!!! ¬¬ tengo hambre, mejor me voy.  
  
Dejen reviews ¡Por favor! ToT  
  
Un día después de escribirlo. Nota de ultimo minuto:  
  
Este capitulo lo subí a mi mail para contestar reviews y después ponerlo en la pagina. Esta mañana fui a mi comp a terminarlo y ¡Oh Sorpresa! Mi Computadora del demonio no sirve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ Simplemente no se quiere conectar por más de dos segundos al internet!!! Así que si antes creian que me tardaba en actualizar, pues ahora se aguantan por que me tardaré más. Ahora tendré que rogarle a mi hermanita por su computadora ; ;  
  
Adiosito chicas u.ú  
  
"Que sueñes con los angelitos y mañana me dices como me veia con alitas"  
  
"El mundo se esta quedando sin genios: Einstein se murió, Beethoven se quedo sordo... y a mi me duele la cabeza" 


	3. Murmurio

Nota antes de todo: Murmurio es el sonido de los ríos, es el ruidito que hace el agua cuando va por su cauce ¿OK? n.n  
  
Capitulo 3. El murmurio...  
  
Se sentía bien que aquel al que amaba, ya no lo mirara con ganas de matarlo, ahora lo veía calidamente, igual que a sus amigos más allegados. En ese momento, el primer renglón de un poema se le vino a la mente:  
  
"Amor, dijo la rosa, es un perfume...."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Era de noche, el castillo se encontraba sumido en un silencio abrumador, los maestros hacían sus rondas habituales mientras todos los alumnos dormían, o más bien CASI todos, ya que si miramos en lo más alto de la torre de astronomía...  
  
En la orilla de la ya mencionada torre, se encontraba sentado un muchacho con los ojos cerrados, suspiró larga y profundamente antes de levantar los parpados para liberar esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, volvió a suspirar.  
  
-"¿Qué me pasa?... hace un mes desde que Draco me pidió disculpas (N/a: traducción: un mes desde el capitulo 2 ha pasado.., u.ú) y ahora... creo que todo ha cambiado... mi vida dio un giro de 180° y no entiendo por que... es... como si él siempre hubiera sido una parte de mi, pero yo nunca me había dado cuenta... ahora simplemente siento que nada puede (ni quiero) ser como antes..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Flash back  
  
--------------  
  
-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, HARRY?!  
  
-¡Deja de gritar, Ron!  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que te explique si no me dejas hablar?, portate como gente civilizada... te quiero, los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos, pero necesito que se tranquilicen para poder hablar...  
  
-Esta bien, pero más vale que sea algo bueno...  
  
-Bien, ayer en la noche, lo que Draco quería...  
  
-¿¡Ya le llamas Draco!?  
  
-¡¡¡SI, RONALD WEASLEY, LE LLAMO DRACO POR QUE ASI SE LLAMA!!!  
  
-Sigue.  
  
-Gracias, Hermione... ¿En que iba?... a, si. Entonces, me pidió disculpas y yo... las acepté...  
  
-¿Por... que...? -Harry sonrió, la verdad es que ni el mismo sabía la razón, solo lo había sentido... sincero, algo dentro de ese Malfoy había cambiado y él, Harry lo había sentido, tal y como había sentido su cambio de personalidad... demonios, si tuviera una camara, sería genial tomarles una foto a sus amigos, en especial a Ron, quien estaba pálido y con la boca abierta. Dispuesto a no tentar mucho el autocontrol del pelirrojo contestó.  
  
-Por que lo sentí.  
  
-¿Sentir?  
  
-Sí, pude sentir en su mirada que era sincero, así que acepte sus disculpas... si hace un año me hubiera dicho lo mismo, lo hubiera matado o minimo enviado a San Mungo por querer burlarse de mi, pero ahora... -suspiró sin saber por que. -todo ha cambiado... -esto último salió de sus labios como un ligero murmullo.  
  
-Pues mira, Harry... la verdad no sé que decirte, esto nos toma por sorpresa tanto a Ron como a mi, -La castaña aprovechó que el pelirrojo se había quedado de piedra para hablar e intentar tranquilizar las cosas. -pero, somos tus amigos y más que nada, confiamos en ti así que si consideras a Malfoy sincero, pues entonces nosotros lo aceptamos... pero no nos pidas que cambiemos de la noche a la mañana, danos tiempo...  
  
-Esta bien, ya me voy a desayunar... ¿Vienen?  
  
-No, me quedaré a ayudar a Ron a volver a la normalidad.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
------------------------  
  
-"Es graciosa la forma en que mi mente simplemente se desconecta de mi cabeza cuando estoy con él... al principio era más notorio, ya que me comportaba como un estupido, Duddley es Einstein en comparación a mi mientras estaba a su lado...  
  
-------------------  
  
Flash back  
  
---------------  
  
-Buenos días, Harry  
  
-00 ¡Buenos días Draqui-chan! o -Todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, giraron sus cabezas hacía donde los dos chicos estaban, ocasionando un MUY notable sonrojo en el niño que vivió. -Ups... etto... lo siento n.n es solo que me dejé llevar.  
  
-Se nota v.v  
  
-¡Que malo eres Draqui-pooh!  
  
-¡DRAQUI-POOH! .... ... . Volví a gritar... ¬¬  
  
-Ves, tú eres el culpable de todas mis desgracias u.ú  
  
-¬¬ Ya vamos a desayunar...  
  
-Sip o... pero no aquí... ¬¬  
  
-¿Por qué? o.Ó  
  
-Por que todos nos miran... . ¡¡¡Y me estan cohibiendo MUCHO!!! X(  
  
-Jeje, es cierto, n.nU entonces ¿Dónde?  
  
-En... ¡El lago!, me encanta ese lugar...  
  
-Esta bien. -Ambos chicos tomaron toda la comida que sus manos podian cargar (Ok, la verdad fue Harry quien se puso a lanzarle de todo a Draco y el pobre terminó cargando una montaña enorme de comida, mientras el otro solo llevaba una jarra de jugo u.ú) y salieron rumbo al tan deseado lago...  
  
-----------  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
------------------  
  
Esos momentos siempre los recordaría con un poco... esta bien, con mucha pena, pero aquel momento en el lago, se convirtió en un recuerdo muy hermoso, de esos que te gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos o archivar en lo más hondo de tu mente para no olvidarlo jamás.  
  
-----------  
  
Flash back  
  
---------  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Ya llegamos!... Draqui-chan, ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? =3  
  
-¿Por qué será, Potter?  
  
-¡Dime Harry! ToT A ver, repite conmigo: H. A. R. R. Y.  
  
-Esta bien, Harry... ¿Contento? ¬¬  
  
-Mucho n.n  
  
-nn comamos  
  
-¿Por qué te pusiste rojo? 0.0  
  
-¬¬ Por nada...  
  
-¬¬ si tu lo dices... -Harry lanzó una rápida mirada a esa zona, le gustaba mucho, era algo así como su lugar secreto, de hecho ¿Por qué ángeles se lo estaba mostrando a Draco?, suspiró antes de pasar su vista por el pequeño riachuelo que pasaba a su lado y desembocaba en el lago... era hermoso, pero más hermoso el rubio que se sentaba a su lado mientras sacaba de su túnica un par de envoltorios dorados, los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que era. -¡Ah! ¡ESO ES...! ¡ES...! ¡¡¡CHOCOLATE!!! ¡¡¡¡MI CHOCOLATE FAVORITO!!! ¬  
  
-Si ¿Y? -Draco hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reir ante la exagerada adicción de él al chocolate, de hecho, precisamente ESE envoltorio del delicioso elixir era uno que Draco había comprado solo para Harry.  
  
-Ese es mi chocolate favorito... TT ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? 0.0  
  
-¬¬ No te importa. -y realmente no quería recordarlo, se había contactado con los dueños de Honeydukes buscando precisamente esa marca tan difícil de conseguir, pero los muy XXXX le dijeron que un tipo los había adquirido todos, investigó y dio con que el loco era ni más ni menos que Remus Lupin, tuvo que enviarle una canasta enorme de otro tipo de dulces (o mas bien otros tipos de chocos ¬¬) para lograr obtener dos de esos tesoros.  
  
-¿Draco?... ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si, ¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que te quedaste como ido... v.v  
  
-Jeje, no importa... ¡¿Qué haces?! -Preguntó entre impresionado y divertido al ver como el ojiverde guardaba con sumo cuidado uno de los chocolates y con la misma precaución cortaba un trozo del otro.  
  
-Jeje... es que me gusta mucho por eso me lo comeré de poco en poco. n  
  
-Y ¿Por qué guardas el otro? -Preguntó ignorando el saltó que dio su corazón al ver como le guiñó el ojo.  
  
-Pues es obvio...  
  
-..........  
  
-¡Por que es un regalo tuyo! X3  
  
-00  
  
Luego de este episodio con el chocolate y la obsena adicción de Harry u.ú, comenzaron a comer, ya casi terminaban cuando el vaso que Harry sostenía se rompió, ocasionandole una pequeña cortadura de la cual salía mucha sangre.  
  
El corazón de Draco pareció que se le quería salir por el susto de ver a SU Harry herido, sabía que no era nada para preocuparse, pero aun así se sintió fatal. No le tomó ni dos segundos para sacar una servilleta y limpiar un poco de la sangre del chico, miró fijamente a esas esmeraldas y se apresuró más al ver de ellas brotar una pequeña y solitaria lágrima.  
  
-¿Te duele? -preguntó al terminar de vendar con su pañuelo la delicada mano del joven. El otro no respondió, solo seguía mirando fijamente al rubio. -¿Estas bien? -Dejó de respirar al sentir como Harry se le lanzaba y lo abrazaba enredando sus brazos en el cuello del Slytherin mientras murmuraba varias palabras de agradecimiento, Draco no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó más fuerte, disfrutando del silencio, el cual solo era roto por el murmurio del río que desembocaba en ese hermoso lago, testigo de tantos secretos y tantas verdades.  
  
---------------------  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
--------------------  
  
-"¿El por que de mi reacción?... pues no sé... solo sé que al ver en su rostro toda esa preocupación, mi corazón saltó como nunca antes lo había hecho, me sentí tan bien cuando me correspondió al abrazo... me sentí completo... esa es la palabra... ese día se convirtió en uno de los más hermosos de mi vida... aunque... ahora que lo pienso... desde aquella vez, en todos mis recuerdos felices... siempre esta él... ¿Por qué será?"  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-.............  
  
-¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?  
  
-Nada, Draco... solo pienso... "En ti"  
  
-Harry... yo... sobre lo que pasó...  
  
-No digas nada.... Es solo que yo... no....  
  
Pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al observar como aquel rubio, el siempre causante de todos sus problemas, huía corriendo, dejandolo, de nuevo sin poder explicarle su reacción de lo que pasó ese día...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Amor es un murmurio, dijo el agua.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador.  
  
¡Hola! X3 Etto... ¬¬ Disculpen si este fic esta muy tonto y tan poco profundo ¬¬ es solo que... no sé... como que en esta historia es donde vacío todo lo que se me ocurre, como que aquí pongo TODO lo que me pasa por la cabeza, es una historia medio al "ahí se va" no le pongo mucha atención, así que espero no crean que pierden mucho su tiempo leyendola y me sigan dejando Reviews ¿Si? :s  
  
Etto... una última cosa antes de los Reviews: ¿Alguien podría decirme que edad tenía Yuki Eiri cuando Kitazawa abusó de él en los EUA? Esto es de Gravitation por Maki Murakami.  
  
También, busco el fanfiction llamado "Moonlight Curse", es un Harry/Draco que parece Harry/Voldemort, ¡Pero a mi me encanta y lo tengo perdido desde hace mucho! ToT ¡Ayuda para encontrarlo! TT  
  
Y busco este otro fic llamado "Enséñame" de Nevichii-1270 Ahí por favorcito una ayudita n.n  
  
¡Gracias!  
  
Respuestas a sus Reviews AQUÍ:  
  
---Devil Lady Hitokiri: La li ho!!! Jajaja, la verdad es que si esta medio tonto Harry jaja, pero ya aquí, me puse un poco mas seria, espero me sigas apoyando Devi-chan! Hasta pronto!  
  
---LaDamaNorris: Que bien que mis tonterias te hayan hecho reir, ahora sabes todo lo que pasa por mi mente? Jaja, y no parece, Draco ESTA mas cuerdo que Harry... y sip, cuando el bichito del amor anda por ahí... Nos vemos luego Dama!!  
  
---Lunaloveblack: La li ho! Nunca crei que podria escribir algo que hicierea reir a los demas jajaja, se siente lindo... Como que slash fuerte? A que te refieres? 0.0 yo ser medio tonta jaja (se nota por lo que escribo ne?) Hasta luego Luna-chan!  
  
---mtk ): --- En serio te encanta mi fic???? Gracias!!!!! Jajaja, Eso de que duerma con serverus, es por que corrieron a mi Draqui-pooh de la torre de Slytherin y pues a falta de pan tortilla, tuvo que irse a quedar con el sexy maestro de pociones (quien fuera el...) Obedesco ordenes!!! Jaja aquí esta la actualizacion!!! n.n  
  
---malena ): Lo hare cursi solo para ti!!! n.n todos mis fics son tragicos, pero este es la excepcion (creo) Nos vemos!!!  
  
---serendipity: Con que final final feliz? Ok! Lo intentare!!! Y etto... Harry no es tonto, es muy listo, pero como dijo la dama norris, cuando el bichito del amor pica.... Hasta einstein pareceria Jonny Bravo u.ú Nos vemos!!!  
  
---ni€a: Niea-san!!! Etto, que bueno que te den risa todas las tonterias de Harry, jaja, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, pero solo por que me lo pides tu, no matare a nadie!!! Es mas, intentare ni mencionar a Voldy o a Sus mortifagos ok? A mi tambien me encanta esa frase del corazon, hasta pronto!  
  
Una ultima nota, no tengo Internet asi que disculpen si me tardo mas de lo normal en actualizar ok? Gracias por su apoyo!!! 


	4. Suspiros

Capitulo 4. Suspiros.  
  
-"¿El por que de mi reacción?... pues no sé... solo sé que al ver en su rostro toda esa preocupación, mi corazón saltó como nunca antes lo había hecho, me sentí tan bien cuando me correspondió al abrazo... ese día se convirtió en uno de los más hermosos de mi vida... aunque... ahora que lo pienso... desde aquella vez, en todos mis recuerdos felices... siempre esta él... ¿Por qué será?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-"Por Dios... ¿Por qué tienes que aparecer en este momento, Draco?" ........  
  
-¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Flash back  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
-Draco.... Draqui-chan..... Draqui-pooh... ¡VIVORA SLYTHERIN!  
  
-¿Eh?, ¿Dijiste algo?  
  
-¡Me estas ignorando! ToT  
  
-No, solo... solo pensaba...  
  
-¿En que?  
  
-En por que demonios estoy aquí en la fría torre de astronomía en lugar de mi camita calientita frente al fuego...  
  
-¿Prefieres estar con Snape que conmigo? TT  
  
-Jaja, pues... viendo las cosas tan interesantes que me estas diciendo, admito que lo consideraré...  
  
-¡DRACO!  
  
-¿Qué?, es la verdad.  
  
-Entonces no te diré nada. X0 -Harry se cruzó de brazos y con un puchero giró su vista para otro lado, Draco suspiró dividido entre la exasperación y la diversión antes de poner una mano en la barbilla del ojiverde para hacer que lo mirara. Bendita noche que ocultaba el sonrojo de los dos, lástima que no ocultara los sonidos, ya que un suspiro bastante audible se escapó de los labios del ojiverde.  
  
-Ya dime. -sonrió el rubio al escuchar ese delatador suspiro. -No me obligues a quedarme toda la santa noche esperandote.  
  
-¿Lo harías?  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-Esperarme.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-No me harás que te espere, ¿Verdad?  
  
-No, solo por ser tú...  
  
-Habla ya, tengo clases mañana.  
  
-Esta bien, etto... oo  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Es que... ya que te saliste del equipo de Quidditch...  
  
-Aha...  
  
-Yo quería...  
  
-......  
  
-Que tú...  
  
-¡Dilo de una vez, Potter!  
  
-¡QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES A PRACTICAR! .  
  
-¿Practicar? °.°  
  
-Sí. X(  
  
-Mañana a las siete de la tarde en el campo... -Contestó Draco antes de levantarse para salir por el angosto pasillo que conectaba la torre con el resto del castillo, ya se encontraba a la mitad de este cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, se quedó sin saber que hacer hasta que el ya familiar aroma de chocolate inundó sus sentidos y escuchaba la vocecita que tanto le gustaba susurrarle al oído.  
  
-Gracias. -Ahora fue el turno del rubio para suspirar ante el aliento del moreno en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, sonrió al saber que el chico en cuestión era tan inocente, que seguro no se daba cuenta de todo lo que podía ocasionar con ese tipo de acciones.  
  
Draco dio la media vuelta, consiguiendo quedar frente a frente con el moreno, sin romper el abrazo y con toda la delicadeza que su emoción le permitía tener, se acercó más a él y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del chico, correspondiendo así a su abrazo.  
  
-No tienes por que agradecermelo...  
  
-Es solo que... eres tan bueno conmigo.... -el chico volvió a suspirar, la verdad no sabía por que el tenerlo cerca lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan en paz con el mundo... solo Draco era capaz de borrar todo lo que existía a su alrededor, incluso a Voldemort... Pero... ¿Por qué?... es que acaso.... -Desde que te disculpaste conmigo aquella vez, no te has separado de mi lado... siempre has estado para ayudarme en todo. Se que tienes tus propios problemas y ocupaciones y aun así, te tomas el tiempo de ayudarme y ¡Hasta cumplirme mis caprichos! ¿Por qué lo haces?  
  
-Sabes que si no lo deseara, no lo haría.  
  
-Lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué deseas eso?  
  
-Por que quiero verte feliz. -"¿Será este el momento decirle lo que siento?..." Draco miró el rostro confundido del chico y supo que no, él aun no estaba listo para responder afirmativa o negativamente a sus sentimientos, suspiró abatido antes de sonreirle y despedirse con un simple beso en la mejilla. -Buenas noches.  
  
Harry se quedó en medio del pasillo, su mente era un desastre, pero su corazón estaba peor. Estaba confundido. Llevó una mano a la mejilla que había recibido ese simple beso mientras recordaba la sencilla frase que el chico le acababa de decir "Por que quiero verte feliz"... esa fue la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le decía eso, pero más que nada, que alguien lo cumplía, ya que es cierto, durante esos dos largos meses (que para él se habían pasado como agua), el heredero Malfoy se comportó excelente, le ayudaba con sus tareas, lo acompañaba a todos lados, es más ¡Hasta se había disculpado con Ron y Hermione!, ¡Ahora era amable con ellos!.  
  
Suspiró mientras se ponía la capa invisible para luego dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos antes de encontrarse entrando a la sala común, la cual estaba desierta, excepto por cierta castaña (N/a: Muy molesta a mi parecer ¬¬) que lo esperaba frente a los restos de fuego de la chimenea.  
  
-Hola Hermione.  
  
-Buenas NOCHES, Harry... ¿Se podría saber donde estabas?  
  
-Eh.... Etto.... Por ahí...  
  
-Dirás en la torre de astronomía con Draco...  
  
-¿Cómo...?  
  
-¿Como lo sé? Muy simple... me habías prestado el mapa del merodeador para ir a la biblioteca ayer ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Cierto...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Y... no entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?  
  
-¿A que fuiste?  
  
-¿Realmente te importa?  
  
-Obviamente que me importa ¬¬  
  
-No me refiero a eso, pero... ¿Para que quieres saberlo?  
  
-Por que me preocupo por ti...  
  
-¡Draco nunca me haría daño!  
  
-¡Lo sé!... es por eso que estoy preocupada...  
  
-0.0.....  
  
-Harry... ¿Qué sientes exactamente por él?  
  
Esa pregunta.... La mano del ojiverde rápidamente se dirigió al área tocada por esos labios, aún pudiendo sentir su calor, luego recordó el abrazo que le dio aquella vez que desayunaron en el bosque, después a las noches que pasaba ayudandole con sus deberes de pociones, pasando luego a una imagen del rubio sonriendole y por último al escucharlo suspirar mientras lo abrazaba... esa era la pregunta de los 64 mil... ¿Qué ángeles sentía por Draco Malfoy?  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-No... no lo sé...  
  
-Entiendo... pero acaso has pensado ¿Qué siente él por ti?  
  
-No.  
  
-Harry... no quiero que sufras, pero si algo pasa... recuerda que Ron y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Descansa. -La chica dio un paso al frente, acercandose más a él y lo besó en la mejilla, (por suerte no en la de Draco) antes de subir a su habitación.  
  
-"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no siento lo mismo que cuando él me besó? ¿Qué diferencia hay?, si a ambos los quiero como amigos ¿O no?" Creo que mejor me voy a dormir...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Nada, Draco... solo pienso... "En ti"  
  
-Escucha... si es por lo de hoy... por lo del entrenamiento... eso...  
  
-Cállate.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Amor es un suspiro, dijo el cefiro  
  
-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
La li ho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les va? ¡¡¡¡Pues a mi muy bien!!!! Seguro se preguntaran la razón y esta es muy simple: Por que me dejaron muy lindos Reviews °¬° Jeje, ¡Son mis tesoros! ¡My precious! (Delirio de Gollum, ignorenlo ¬¬) Pero es cierto, casi me pongo a gritar en medio de la escuela de mi hermanita (a falta de internet voy ahí a hacer mis asuntos ;.;) de lo emocionada que me puse al leer todas esas cosas tan lindas, la verdad es que no pensé que este fic les fuera a gustar o.Ó pero aun así ¡Me emociona mucho! De verdad, me agrada bastante n.n  
  
Aquí va la respuesta a sus comentarios tan lindos n.n  
  
---La Dama Norris: Ves, si Potty no es tan tonto jaja, se aprovecha del pobre Draqui a mi tambien se me antojo el chocolate!!! Me agrada mucho que te guste mi fic y no te preocupes, no me detendre nunca!!! XD Quieres lemon 00 lo intentare ok? Solo por ti nn y no eres molesta!!!! Me encanta que me dejes reviews, aunque sean de mil paginas!!!! Hasta pronto! n.n  
  
---erica: La li ho eri-chan!, a mi tambien me gusto eso del corazon y los apodos, se me hizo tan tonto n.n seria interesante que en los libros le dijera asi, ay que pedirselo a Rowling!!! Jaja  
  
---Luna-loveblack: KONICHIWAAAA!!!! Tambien el chocolate es uno de mis vicios n.n pero me encanta poner asi a Potty y a Draqui, me cae que si alguien hiciera eso de conseguirme mis chocos favoritos, ahí mismo me lo como a besos jaja y mas si es ese rubio ¬ me agrada que cause ese efecto de que te lo imagines todo, me haces sentir muy bien con tus reviews, muchas gracias!!! Hasta siempre Luna-chan!!!  
  
---Luzy Akiyumi: La li ho!! Que bien que te haya gustado, eso es muy significativo n.n gracias por darme la direccion, pero cuando entre, me dice que no existe!!! Y yo lo quiero leer!!! Claro que se que es la continuación de moonlight sonata, no sabes cuanto me encanta ese fic, si no es mucha molestia, crees que me podrias enviar los capitulos? Por favor!!!! Mi mail es te lo agradeceria mucho!!! Gracias por todo XD  
  
---o0clomalfoy0o: Que bien que te haya encantado!!! Hasta pronto y gracias!!!  
  
---Ni€a: Niea-san!!!!!! La li hooooooooooooo!!!! Gracias por el dato de la edad de Auki, por fin me llegaron los capitulos!!! Ya los vi como tres veces y aun no me canso!!!! Me encanta!!! Y sobre la recacion... no es de el lago, es de el entrenamiento que pondre pronto n.n mwahahaha, epsero te guste y aunque no tenga Internet, e aquí la actualizacion, muchas gracias por leer Niea-san y a ver cuando actualizas agua eh?  
  
---Devil Lady Hitokiri: Jaja, si Draqui-pooh es un amor y no te preocupes, ya lo reconcidere, no matare a nadie y no los hare sufrir mucho, espero te siga gustando, pero mientras, por que matas a mi sev???? Jaja, espero leer otro review tuyo pronto!!!! hasta luego!!!  
  
----------------------  
  
-Ya saben como sobornarme: ¡Entre más Reviews, actualizo más rápido!  
  
¡Hasta pronto! XD 


	5. Una Llama

Capitulo 5. Una llama.

-Escucha... si es por lo de hoy... por lo del entrenamiento... eso...

-Cállate. -Realmente no quería escucharlo, no quería pensar en lo que ocurrió en el entrenamiento ¿O sí?

-"¿Qué me calle?, ¿Tan grave fue mi error?" -una traviesa lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del rubio, lágrima que fue notada por el ojiverde, quien se le acercó lentamente y como una caricia, la retiró de su cara, sumergiendose en ese mar de plata que eran los ojos de su "amigo", recordando lo ocurrido esa tarde.

------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

------------------------------------------------------

-¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas?

-Al campo de Quidditch, Ron.

-¿A que?

-A entrenar con Draco.

-Oh...

-¿Estas bien? 0.0

-Sí, claro, pero... ¿Estas seguro que solo vas a entrenar?

-Sí esta seguro, Weasley. -la voz del chico resonó en la entrada del castillo, el corazón de Harry saltó emocionado al saber quien se encontraba a su espalda. -aunque ya nos vayamos a graduar, a ustedes aun les queda un partido, el ultimo de la temporada...

-¡Draco!

-¿Nos vamos? -otra vez... de nuevo ese sobresalto, esa emoción se apoderó del corazón del ojiverde, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué era esa sensación?, la sentía como una especie de calor, una pequeña llama que calentaba su pecho, obligandolo a sonreír. ¿Pero que era esa llama? ¿Por qué solo a su lado la sentía? Volvía a la misma pregunta de antes: ¿Sería que sentía algo por Draco?

-¿Harry? ¡Reacciona!

-Oye, no me grites ¬.¬

-Pues a ver si así despertabas, Weasley se despidió de ti y tu ni cuenta, pues ¿En que tanto pensabas?

-Eh... yo... etto... 00 ¡En nada! nn

-Sí, claro, si no me quieres decir no hay problema, con estos amigos para que queremos enemigos... ¬¬

-¡Draco!, no pienses mal... yo si confío en ti... es solo que.... -su cara era todo un poema, ese sonrojo y la manera en que movía las manos intentando explicarse... simplemente adorable, Draco suspiró antes de despeinarlo con una mano y dedicarle una sincera sonrisa que derritió el corazón de nuestro "héroe"

-Tranquilo, no es para tanto... vamos que se hace tarde.

-¡Sí! 0

Los dos chicos subieron a sus escobas, cada uno pensando en el otro y en lo que sentían.

Por un lado, Draco intentaba tranquilizarse, utilizar todo su autocontrol para no saltar encima de Harry y violarlo ahí mismo, pero es que ¡Era tan difícil! ¡Lo amaba!, maldita sea, ya no sabía si alegrarse y sentirse bien por ese amor o simplemente sentirse de la patada, y es que por él lo perdió todo: sus amigos, su familia, su fortuna, el respeto del que alguna vez gozó... sin embargo... a pesar de todo... gustoso volvería a deshacerse de todo por poder vivir estos momentos tan maravillosos a su lado, nada se comparaba con la sonrisa de Harry, con el brillo de sus ojos, capaz de opacar a las mismas estrellas... este amor que comenzó como una simple luz, ahora se había convertido en una crepitante hoguera que lo quemaba, propinandole un placentero dolor.

Mientras Harry soltaba la snitch, no dejaba de pensar en Draco, es que, aun no entendía lo que sentía, por que esas sensaciones jamás habían ocupado su corazón, es decir, sabía que no lo quería como amigo, -ya que ese cariño no era igual ni remotamente parecido al que sentía por Ron o por Hermione- tampoco lo quería como a un familiar -era bastante distinto a lo que sentía por Remus o Sirius- y mucho menos lo quería como alguna vez quiso a Cho... ya que con ella, sus sentimientos estaban reducidos al anhelo de una vida normal, mientras que con Draco... con él quería compartirlo todo, quería pasar toda la vida a su lado, pelear hombro a hombro con el innombrable, tener familia (con una pocion se arregla), todo... simplemente todo a su lado... pero este sentimiento era demasiado fuerte, simplemente... indescriptible... ¿Acaso lo amaba...? pero entonces ¿Cómo se podría catalogar esto que sentía? En ninguna categoría encajaba, ¡¿Por qué Draco no podía ser como la gente normal?! Además... ¿Para que mentir?, le daba miedo... sentía mucho miedo de enamorarse de él, digo... ¡Es hombre!, ¿Cómo lo vería la gente?, eso solo aumentaría la lista de las cosas raras en su vida... seguro saldría en la primera página del profeta, su mesa se llenaría de Howlers, sus amigos le darían la espalda (al menos Ron, es muy impulsivo) y él no deseaba eso, sería muy duro, aparte... ¿Qué si no funcionaba? ¿Qué si Draco se daba cuenta de que en realidad no lo ama? Y ¿Qué hay de los hijos?, por que Harry quería una enorme familia... pero... a pesar de todo eso... no podía y más que nada, no quería ignorar este sentimiento, no quería dejar de sentir ese calor en su pecho... deseaba sentir por siempre esa paz que solo a su lado respiraba... ¡Maldita confusión!

En el mismo momento, los dos chicos divisaron a lo lejos la snitch, sin dudar un solo segundo, olvidaron sus divagaciones y saltaron hacía la pelotita dorada, iban hombro con hombro...

Las manos de Harry y Draco se enredaron al mismo tiempo alrededor de la pelotita dorada, quedando atrapada en el puño de Harry, quien a su vez tenía aprisionada su mano en la del rubio... todo desapareció... bajaron de las escobas aun con las manos unidas en torno a esa pelota, sintiendo que el calor de las manos del otro, era suficiente para incendiar el polo sur, se miraron a los ojos, Draco rompió la distancia con un paso y se acercó a él...

------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Flash back

------------------------------------------------------

-"¿Qué me calle?, ¿Tan grave fue mi error?" -una traviesa lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del rubio, lágrima que fue notada por el ojiverde, quien se le acercó lentamente y como una caricia, la retiró de su cara. -No me arrepiento... en absoluto.... -fue como un murmullo, que aun así escuchó el ojiverde, quien se detuvo en seco al escucharlo.

-

-

-

-

Amor, dijo la luz, es una llama.

-

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------

El rincón de cerdo volador.

La li ho!!!

Etto... disculpen si esta corto, pero es que decidí terminar ya este fic y pues por eso no puse mucha paja (creo ¬¬), no me extiendo mucho, ya que quiero que lean el siguiente capitulo, en el cual se verá la continuación de esta escena.


	6. Una lagrima

Capitulo 6. Una lágrima.

------------------------------------------------------

Te olvidaré

------------------------------------------------------

Las manos de Harry y Draco se enredaron al mismo tiempo alrededor de la pelotita dorada, quedando atrapada en el puño de Harry, quien a su vez tenía aprisionada su mano en la del rubio... todo desapareció... bajaron de las escobas aun con las manos unidas en torno a esa pelota, sintiendo que el calor de las manos del otro, que era suficiente para incendiar el polo sur, se miraron a los ojos, Draco rompió la distancia con un paso y se acercó a él...

------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Flash back

------------------------------------------------------

-No me arrepiento... en absoluto.... -fue como un murmullo, que aun así escuchó el ojiverde, quien se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. -¿Tú si?, debí imaginarlo...

-¡Espera Draco!, yo... te...

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca, por que él ya se había ido, Draco se había alejado de él...

Las rodillas le fallaron, dejandolo derrumbado en el suelo, llorando como nunca en su vida, sintiendo que la simple ausencia del otro era capaz de terminar con su vida, entonces lo recordó, recordó lo que su corazón le había gritado desde que lo conocío: el es especial... por eso nunca lo pudo catalogar en ninguna categoría, ¡Él no es como los demás!, por que a él... a él lo amaba, con todo su corazón y su alma, ¿Qué demonios importaba lo que la gente dijera?, ¿Y si no fucionara su relación?, mejor pasar un minuto de dicha a su lado que todo el dolor de una vida lejos de él... miró a la puerta de la torre, lugar por donde él se había ido, quiso levantarse y buscarlo, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron, dejandolo tirado miserablemente en el frío suelo de la torre.

-Maldita sea... ¡Detente!.... ¡Te amo...! Idiota... eres un completo imbecil, Draco... -murmuró antes de quedar en un profundo silencio.

----------------------

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él?, ¿Qué demonios hizo para ser merecedor de tan cruel castigo?, su padrino siempre se lo dijo: "Ten cuidado por que el amor es doloroso"... pero no le hizo caso y ahora... ahora todo estaba perdido... lo había perdido...

En completo silencio se adentró a la salita de Severus, deseando cerrar los ojos y dormir, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible.

-Hasta que llegas... ¿Dónde estabas?... -el rubio levantó la mirada, viendo sus ojos plata reflejados en los negros de su padrino, sus ojos negros, negros como el cabello de Harry... bajó la mirada apenado, no le gustaba que nadie lo viera llorar y sabía que de un momento a otro lo haría.

-Fui a dar un paseo, estoy cansado, buenas noches padrino... -abrió su baúl para sacar su pijama, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto muggle enmarcada, la única foto de ese tipo que se había tomado en su vida, recordó aquel día junto a él...

------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Flash back

------------------------------------------------------

-¡Draco!, eres mi amigo y como tal, ¡Quiero una foto tuya!, pero no una foto mágica, quiero una muggle.

-¿Y donde demonios me sacarás una foto?

-¿Entonces aceptas? ---

-¬¬... Sí, ya que...

-¡Genial! Etto... ¡Cierto!, ¡Ey!, ¡Colin! -se dio la vuelta aun sentado en la incomoda silla de la bibilioteca para llamar a un chico rubio que lo miraba con deleite.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-¿Colin, crees que podrías hacerme un favor? -los ojos de cachorrito huerfano no se hicieron esperar en el ojiverde, ocasionando que el chico casi se derritiera de solo mirarlo.

-¡Claro!, ¿Qué es?

-Quiero que me tomes una foto con Draco, pero una foto muggle... ¿Podrías?

-¡Por ti hasta escalo el monte Everest!

-Jejejeje, gracias... etto... ¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo, a ver, sonrían...

Draco miró impresionado al chico que sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña camara enfocandolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rubio tambien sonrió ligeramente al sentir el brazo derecho de Harry sobre sus hombros, lugar donde él tambien coloco su brazo izquierdo, mientras con sus manos libres hacían la V de la victoria y en el caso de Harry, guiñaba un ojo travieso.

-Jeje, salieron geniales, en un momento te la doy. -el chico efectuó un complicado moviemiento de varita y tres copias aparecieron en sus manos. -Toma, una para cada uno, le enviaré esta a mi padre para que los conozca.

-¡Gracias Colin!

------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Flash back

------------------------------------------------------

Luego enmarcó y guardo esa foto como su mayor tesoro.

Limpió una lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla hasta chocar con el cristal y guardó la foto en lo más profundo de su baúl, no valía la pena recordar, pero era inevitable.

¿Cómo olvidar?

-Draco... mirame a los ojos y dime que te pasó... -el aludido levantó la vista renuente para enfocar sus ojos plata con aquellas orbes negras tan llenas de sabiduría... esos ojos que lo conocían más que nadie, ese hombre que lo aceptaba y protegía, ese padre y madre que siempre estuvo a su lado, él y solo él lo entendería...

-Yo... yo... -gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ¿Para que detener lo inevitable?, mejor dejarlo fluir.

-Llora Draco, llora todo lo que tu corazón necesite, para que después me puedas contar que pasó.

Y así lo hizo, lloró mientras su mente le recordaba todo lo acontecido esa tarde.

Fueron a entrenar después de platicar un poco con Weasley, subieron a sus escobas, encontraron la snitch, la alcanzaron al mismo tiempo tomandose de las manos en el acto, y... ¿Después?, eso mismo se preguntaba una y otra vez

------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

------------------------------------------------------

Las manos de Harry y Draco se enredaron al mismo tiempo alrededor de la pelotita dorada, quedando atrapada en el puño de Harry, quien a su vez tenía aprisionada su mano en la del rubio... todo desapareció... bajaron de las escobas aun con las manos unidas en torno a esa pelota, sintiendo que el calor de las manos del otro, era suficiente para incendiar el polo sur, se miraron a los ojos, Draco rompió la distancia con un paso y se acercó a él...

Acercó su rostro más y más al de él hasta unir sus labios en un timido beso, un contacto deseado y temido infinitamente por ambos, un contacto que les envió poderosas cargas electricas a través de sus columnas. Fue Draco quien enredó sus manos en la cintura de Harry, atrayendolo más y más a él, sonrió dentro del beso al sentir las tremulas manos del chico enredarse en su cuello y sus labios entreabrirse invitando sin darse cuenta a la lengua del rubio.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, ¿A quien le importa?, para ellos fue solo un instante, un instante que cambió sus vidas completamente.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos, luego Harry se fue corriendo rumbo al castillo.

-¿Qué pasó? -fue lo único que pudo decir el último Malfoy ante la actitud de su compañero, segundos antes le correspondía ¿Y ahora?, ahora huía como si él fuera el mismo Voldemort en persona, pero ¿Por qué?

--

Se quedó un momento ahí, parado en medio del campo, intentando explicarse que había ocurrido, miró su reloj de pulsera, era más de la media noche, entró al castillo pero algo no lo dejaba irse a las mazmorras a descansar, ese algo lo hizo ir a la torre de astronomía.

--

Al llegar lo vio, su silueta estaba enmarcada por la luz de la luna, dandole un aspecto fantasmal, haciendolo ver más hermoso todavía de lo que lo recordaba, se acercó a él y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Harry?

-.............

-¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?

-Nada, Draco... solo pienso...

Fue aquí que Draco comprendió su error, Harry no lo amaba y eso... eso resultaba obvio, seguro pensaba en la mejor manera de decirle que se alejara de él, que le daba asco, asi que decidió intentar disculparse.

-Escucha... si es por lo de hoy... por lo del entrenamiento... eso...

-Cállate. -el silencio se apoderó de los dos antes de que una traviesa lágrima se deslizara por la mejilla del rubio, lágrima que fue notada por el ojiverde, quien se le acercó lentamente y como una caricia, la retiró de su cara. El rubio sonrió internamente antes de desechar la súbita esperanza de ser correspondido, pero eso no era posible, por lo que simplemente dijo lo que sentía, para luego retirarse lejos de él, ya no más sufrimiento -No me arrepiento... en absoluto....

------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Flash back

------------------------------------------------------

Severus apretó más a su pecho al joven al que consideraba su hijo, sentía que una gran tristeza lo embargaba y supo inmediatamente que era por Harry, ¿Cómo lo supo?, ni idea, pero algo dentro de él le reveló lo ocurrido.

Después de un tiempo, los sollozos se fueron tranquilizando, Draco se había quedado dormido, mientras Severus lo recostaba en su cama (hoy dormiría él en el sillón) escuchó un murmullo salir de los labios de su ahijado. Te olvidaré... 

-

-

-

-

¡Oh! ¡Cuánto habeís mentido!

-

Amor... ¡Es una lágrima!

-

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------

El rincón de cerdo volador.

La li ho!

Aquí se acaba el poema, esa es la ultima parte, aquí va completo:

Amor, dijo la rosa, es un perfume.

Amor es un murmurio, dijo el agua.

Amor es un suspiro, dijo el céfiro.

Amor, dijo la luz, es una llama.

¡Oh! ¡Cuánto habeís mentido!

Amor... ¡Es una lágrima!

Josefa Murillo.

Esta lindo el poema ¿Ne?

Jeje, pero ¡Aha!, ¿Qué esperas?, ¡vete al último capitulo!

Nota estupida de ultimo minuto:

¿Acaso soy la única que sospecha que Colin es un espía de Voldemort? Hay que checarlo, ¿Quien nos dice que todas esas fotos se las envia a su padre? tal vez se las envía a Tito Voldy o ¡Peor aun! ¡Las vende a alguna revista porno!, ya lo puedo ver: ¡Fotos porno de Harry Potter, aproveche! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!, ya estoy diciendo tonterías....


	7. The Rage Beat

Etto... este será un capitulo con musica jeje, lo que esta entre --- --- es lo que la canción dice ¿Ok?

Capitulo 7. The Rage Beat.

Mientras Severus lo recostaba en su cama (hoy dormiría él en el sillón) escuchó un murmullo salir de los labios de su ahijado. Te olvidaré... 

----------------------------------

La mañana llegó alegre para unos, triste para otros, faltaba solo una semana para salir del colegio, para abandonar para siempre ese lugar en el cual invirtieron siete años de sus vidas y eso debería ser muy alegre ¿No?

Harry se dirigió velozmente al Gran comedor, deseaba verlo, deseaba decirle que se equivocaba, que él también lo amaba. Lo vio salir rumbo al lago y lo persiguió hasta que él se detuvo.

---Con una terrible mirada en los ojos,

escupiste esos irritados sentimientos en el voluble viento.

La señal que se mezcla en el roto camino esta dejando solo una cicatriz a su paso.---

-Draco, tenemos que hablar...

-¿Hablar?, a mi me ha quedado muy claro, yo te amo y tu no, ¡Deja ya de atormentarme! ¡Déjame solo!

El viento sopló moviendo el cabello azabache de Harry, ¿Por qué su reacción?, y ¿Era en serio eso de que lo amaba? ¿No eran solo ilusiones suyas?

---Antes un adormilado sonido, borroso camino mañana,

siguiendo después esos ambiciosos y resonantes pasos.---

Su voz, sentir su voz expresando ese sentimiento, ¡Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que lo amaba de esa forma!, esto sin duda abría una gama insuperable e infinita de caminos, el sonido de pasos alejandose lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad para ver al rubio caminar rumbo al colegio, quedando cada vez más lejos de él.

---Esa vacía emoción nunca se establecerá en ningún lugar...

solo decide ignorarlo, luego sobrepásalo.

Aspira a la escapatoria en esta timidez,

temblorosa sociedad,

por el lugar por el que peleamos.

Quiero un nuevo mundo.---

Alejandose...

Su corazón se oprimió violentamente al sentirlo lejos, ese sentimiento de tristeza tan particular lo inundaba, decidió ignorarlo y lo que deseo lo sorprendió a él mismo: deseaba besarlo...

Tocó sus labios recordando la textura de la boca del rubio y entonces lo decidió.

Ya no más miedos

Ya no más vergüenza por el que dirán, ahora solo importaban ellos dos...

Con estos pensamientos empujó a los estudiantes que se cruzaban en su camino y lo siguió hasta entrar de nuevo en el gran comedor y ahí... simplemente consumó su deseo, solo se acercó y lo besó...

Un beso que supo a gloria y que dejó anonadados a más de uno.

---Si desnudas tus pinzas en tu enjambre de ansiedades,

podrás romperte de nuevo por las ya no tan familiares mentiras,

y los insoportables momentos podrán inundar los oxidados caminos con agitación.---

Lo sintió tensarse antes de corresponderle el beso.

---Rellena tu bolsa con nada más que monedas de terciopelo.

No necesitamos un mapa de estos sueños como laberintos.---

Luego de un momento se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, para constatar que esto no era un sueño, que ahora la realidad había superado las más hermosas fantasías.

---Desde el ritmo de la marea con su sonido aporreante

hasta la pasión de destellos plateados,

son solo estratégicas tentaciones que nos empujan.---

Como el sonido de un enjambre de abejas asesinas, todo el comedor comenzó a bullir de expectación y ansiedad por saber que pasaba entre ellos.

---Tus frágiles ojos

golpean en la puerta

que podemos cruzar mientras seguimos buscando.

Tu solo un nuevo mundo.---

-Draco... te amo... -al fin... al fin pudo romper esa barrera que le impedía estar a su lado, que le evitaba ser feliz.

---Puedo seguir escuchando las lágrimas acumuladas

repartiéndose en la calle principal,

retorciendo el sonido de esos pasos.---

Ya no más dolor para ninguno de los dos, por fin estaban juntos y eso... eso nadie se los podría quitar...

---Esa vacía emoción nunca se establecerá en ningún lugar...

solo decide ignorarlo, luego sobrepásalo.---

El indeseable publico jadeó al escuchar las palabras de Harry y miraron al mismo tiempo a Draco, quien suspiró al mirar ese par de esmeraldas que lo observaban aprensivos.

---Aspira a la escapatoria en esta timidez,

temblorosa sociedad,

por el lugar por el que peleamos.---

-Yo tambien te amo, Harry...

---Quiero un nuevo mundo.---

-Quiero un nuevo mundo, una nueva vida... a tu lado...

Unos prorrumpieron en aplausos, otros en abucheos y otros más en llanto, ¿Qué habría pasado?, imposible saberlo, pero si hay algo que pueda decirles es que lo que pasó ese día nunca y escuchenme bien, NUNCA sería olvidado.

Por que todos supieron que con ese simple beso.

Un par de almas se habían unido para siempre.

Dos corazones ahora latían al mismo compás...

Por hoy.

Ahora.

Y siempre.

Nada como eso...

------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Flash back.

------------------------------------------------------

-Nada como eso...

-¿En que tanto piensas, amor?

-¡Harry! -Draco se levantó inmediatamente de esa incomoda silla para lanzarse a sus brazos, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño quejido. -Lo siento.... ¿Estas bien?

-Sí... por fin, Draco, por fin Lord Voldemort ha muerto... ya estarás a salvo... por... siempre... -musitó antes de caer inconsciente a los brazos de su amado.

----------------------------------------

-¡¿Cómo esta madam Pomfrey?¡

-Mucho mejor señor Malfoy, de hecho esta completamente fuera de peligro, de un momento a otro despertará. Puede quedarse el tiempo que desee, después de todo, tengo que irme a San Mungo, la batalla fue encarnizada...

-Gracias... -la mujer se retiró dejando a los dos chicos completamente solos en la enfermería del colegio, Draco acercó una silla al lecho del ojiverde mientras le apretaba una mano en la cual recostó su cabeza. -Te lo dije y te lo diré siempre, eres un idiota... idiota... idiota... idiota... idiota... ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste luchar a tu lado? Me da rabia que no hayas confiado en mi... tal vez si te hubiera acompañado no hubieras salido herido... ¿Por qué?

-Por que te amo... -el rubio levantó la mirada para fijarla en ese par de orbes esmeraldas que lo veían con ternura. -Te amo y daría mi vida por protegerte... confío en ti más que en nadie, pero no quería que nada te pasara... no me lo perdonaría...

-Te amo... -murmuraron los dos antes de entregarse a un tierno beso, que sellaba el fin de la época oscura y el inicio de una nueva vida, una vida en la que solo ellos dos importaban.

------------------------------------

El rincón de cerdo volador

La li hoo!!!!!

Si!!!!!!!!!! por fin termino!!!!!

Etto... aqui va una pequeña traducción de lo que pasó después del beso frente a todo el gran comedor: Verán, todo el fic fue un recuerdo de Draco mientras esperaba a que Harry volviera de la guerra (por eso en el primer cap dice: "me es inevitable no recordarte con nostalgia, con rabia y (eso sí) con amor."), solo el cap uno es en "tiempo real" y por supuesto, lo que viene luego de que dice fin de flash back... la verdad es que termine cambiando completamente el fic, se supone que sería Draco que quiere a Harry, pero él se va con otr o se muere y por eso Draco esta medio enojado, en fin, termine cambiandolo todo a partir del cap 3, pero... ¿Saben que?, ¡Me gustó!, me agradó todo eso de que si y que no te quiero... se me hizo linda toda la desesperación de Draco al creer que Harry no lo amaba jeje.

Por cierto, disculpen los caps tan cortos, pero ya quería acabar esto por que ayer me dormí casi a las dos escribiendo el ultimo capitulo de el que lo ama (ver mi profile) y decidí que tambien terminaría ya con este fic, todo sea por La Dama Norris que me dijo que le gustaba mucho y por Niea-san (aquí tengo todos los Reviews que no te he podido enviar!!! ¬¬) que me encanta como escribe jeje.

Etto... a quien le interese, tengo en total... etto... Hoe? Más de cinco fics en espera de ser escritos, todos slash, excepto uno largo de severus y un oneshoot de Gravitation, pero a pesar de tantos proyectos, por ahora le daré más prioridad a un Harry/Sirius que empezaré pronto a escribir y se situará luego del libro 5 ok? jeje, espero tener su apoyo para este y todos mis demas proyectos si?, no saben lo importantes que son para mi!!!

Las quiero mucho!!!

Besitos para todas y recuerden dejarme sus correos para contestarles los Reviews que me manden, pero si por x o z no me lo dejan, aun así dejenme decirles de una vez:

¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!

¡LAS ADORO CHICAS!

Aquí va algo que leí en una revista, es una frase de un perfume que se me hizo muy linda y se me antojó para un oneshoot de Harry/Draco:

Hoy vamos a enamorarnos profundamente y sin temor a dejarnos caer,

Hoy vamos a atrevernos a perder el control,

A transformarnos sin olvidar quienes solos,

A enamorarnos con audacia y pasión.

Hoy vamos a celebrar nuestra esencia...

¿Verdad que esta linda la frase? TT

¡Adiosito!

Cierto!!! Aprovecho para contestar reviews!!!

---La Dama Norris: La li ho Dama-chan!!! He aquí a la causante de todas mis desgracias v.v pero no importa!!! Jeje no problem por la tardanza, lo que importa es que me dejes review!!! nn etto... de verdad estuvo tan tierno??? Jeje, ya veras que si me seguiran surgiendo ideas espontáneamente, de hecho asi escribo todas mis historias, me es muy difícil tener algo planeado concretamente, casi siempre lo cambio todo uu como que lio mental con la apus?!?!?! Espero se resuelvan que yo ya quiero saber en que acaba Ron con Zabini (el es su pareja? No recuerdo!!! Gomen!) y mas que nada en que acaban Draco y Harry!!!! Suerte!!! Y gracias por el review, espero te guste el final!!! 0

---Luna-loveblack: Que bueno que seas tan feliz!!! Tierno? Jeje, es raro que me digan eso de mis escritos, pero me gusta!!! Jeje, cierto, hago a mis personajes muy impulsivos (las cosas se parecen a su dueño no?) Gracias por las felicitaciones!!! Y aquí esta ya toda la continuación hasta el final!, Hasta pronto y Arigato Na no da!!!

---darkita666: Hola!!! Jejeje, chantajista!!! Pero esta bien, me tienes en tus manos!!! Aquí esta la actualizacion y el final, todo sea por un review tuyo!!! Jeje y gracias por las felicitaciones!!!!

---malena: Konichiwa!!! Otra chantajista!!!! Pero es cierto, lo admito, realmente necesito de estos mensajitos para sobrevivir y actualizar rapido!!! Me tienen en sus garras!!! ToT Ok, espero te guste como lo continue y termine, Gracias por tu apoyo Male-chan!!!!

---serendipity-789: Verdad que si?!?! Auki y Cia me tienen en sus garras, lo acepto!!! TT pero ser adicta a ellos es un dulce tormento no lo crees? n.n Verdad que Harry no es tan (marque el tan verdad?) tonto??? Y sip, es MUY lento, mmmm, tirarlo al lago... no suena nada mal, lastima que ya termine de escribirlo, pero gracias por la idea!!! La utilizare para mi nuevo fic que tengo en mente!!! Hasta pronto!!!!

---alexandra: Arigato Na no da!!!! Gracias por decir que te gusta mi enfoque (ojala no cambies de opinión al leer todo ToT) Aquí esta la actualizacion completa, gomen por los caps cortos!!!

---Devil Lady Hitokiri: La li ho Devi-chan!!! Justo ahorita acabo de terminar de contestar tu review en "El que lo ama" jeje, es bueno tenerte de lectora!!! A ver... en que iba?... pues si!!! Eso fue lo que paso en la torre... y lo que paso en el entrenamiento... aquí ta!!!! Jeje, espero te guste y no se te rompa la emocion!!! Jeje sobre lo de Sevie... Kya!!!! Jeje no se si decir que eres linda o realmente macabra jeje, tambien lo he matado y espero que te animes a subirlos, compartelos con tu publico y este dulce cerdito volador!!! Hasta pronto!!!

---ni€a: Niea-san!!! Hola!!! Jeje, me agrada que te guste tanto mi fic, a mi tambien se me hace que a veces pongo a Harry como a Shuichi jeje, el entrenamiento? Aquí esta lo que paso y sus consecuencias u.u espero te guste aunque lo haya terminado tan pronto, me gustaria que me dijeras que te parece con un reviewcito ol? TT y sobre Agua... ya vi que actualizaste!!! Me voy disparada a leerlo!!! Hasta pronto!!!

Y lo repito ARIGATO NA NO DA!!!!!

ALTO!! ETTO... LA DAMA NORRIS ME PIDIO UN LEMON... Y PUES... SOLO HE HECHO DOS EN TODA MI VIDA... PERO SI MAS DE DIEZ PERSONAS ME LO PIDEN, PUES LO HAGO COMO UN BONUS (jeje, como se que no habran diez personas que me lo pidan... Mwahahahaha!!!)

Gomen Dama, si quieres leer un lemon mio recien salidito del horno, pasate por mi profile y lee "El que lo ama" a nombre de Zaratustra!!! Gozalo!!!


End file.
